Uangmu Harimaumu
by Cinerraria
Summary: Bermula dari amplop yang terselip di buku, lalu sebuah pertaruhan yang berujung pemerasan.


**Uangmu Harimaumu**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Uangmu Harimaumu © Berliana. _Gift_ untuk Jogag Busang selaku juara II #SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Sakura ingat, pertama ia bertemu Sasuke itu tujuh tahun lalu. Dalam wujud bocah usia sepuluh tahun, untuk suatu alasan yang penuh unsur kesengajaan─dari sisi Sakura setidaknya.

"Kau begitu ceroboh," bibir mungil itu berucap─sangat tidak sopan, sembari matanya yang hitam dan bulat menatap tajam padanya, "sudah untung, aku yang menemukan. Bukan anak licik yang pasti akan membawa kabur uangmu."

Ucapan itu lebih mirip gertakan majikan jahat dibanding ancaman anak kecil.

Siapapun, tolong ingatkan Sakura agar jangan sampai terlena (oleh sepasang bibir mungil yang mengerucut lucu) hingga ia berani melakukan pelecehan. Ia tidak mau kan, disebut pedofil lalu di _grebek_ ramai-ramai?

" _Hmm_ ..." ia bergumam santai, mengerlingkan tatapan pada bocah di hadapannya, "siapa tadi namamu? Sasuke? Ah, iya, Sasuke- _chan─_ "

"Hentikan ... _"_ potong Sasuke. Ia semakin besungut kesal, tidak terima digoda."Aku benci panggilan itu."

Wanita yang terpaut usai tujuh tahun darinya itu harus sembah sujud padanya.

Minggu-minggu sebelum ini, Sasuke dibuat pusing mencari-cari alamat orang ceroboh yang─gila sekali─menyelipkan amplop penuh uang dalam sebuah buku milik perpustakaan kota. Mengapa bukan dompet, atau manapun tempat penyimpanan yang aman? Ia ini sengaja gila atau sekadar iseng?

Sasuke enggan mengangkat masalah ini pada penjaga _perpus_. Siapa di jaman sekarang yang saat melihat uang, tidak tergiur untuk menipu?

Maka, berbekal serpihan bukti, Sasuke beraksi. Pertama-tama: nama yang tertera pada kartu daftar peminjam buku. Di halaman paling belakang, Sasuke mendapati nama Sakura di urutan terbawah, sebelum namanya. Seorang wanita, _eh?_ Lalu, dari informasi yang berhasil dikorek melalui petugas _perpus,_ ia tahu ciri-ciri si ceroboh itu; berambut merah jambu. Sangat mencolok, tapi ia tidak terlalu heran─mengingat ketololannya yang asal membuang uang.

"Aku sangat benci anak lancang. Tapi kamu pengecualian. Wajah imutmu terlalu sayang untuk ditonjok."

" _Cih,_ mana ucapan terima kasihmu?"

"Bukan aku yang harus berterima kasih."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu mau bersusah payah mencari alamatku hanya untuk mengembalikan seamplop uang yang tidak seberapa."

"Aku hanya bersikap jujur."

"Kau kan bisa menyimpannya? Atau memakai uang itu untuk beli mainan, memuaskan diri sendiri?"

"Jangan seenaknya merendahkan orang." Sasuke tak peduli soal tata krama pada yang lebih tua. Ia bersedekap angkuh dan menatap sengit Sakura. "Lebih suka melihatku sebagai pencuri, ya? Atau kau ini pembenci kejujuran?"

" _Ok_ , aku meghargai sikapmu, anak jujur. Tapi mengapa tidak sekalian kita bertaruh dengan uang ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ambil kembali amplop ini." Tangan Sakura menjulurkan amplop. Melalui meja, ia menggeser amplop hingga tepat di depan dada Sasuke. Tatapannya mantap dan menantang, mengejutkan Sasuke. "Simpan hingga tujuh tahun kemudian. Buktikan, apakah seiring waktu, kejujuranmu bisa bertahan atau hanya isapan jempol?"

Sasuke ingin terbahak sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak. Itu bukan tipikal dirinya, tapi ini pertaruhan gila, dan menarik untuk dicoba. Ia bungkam sesaat─sebagai pengganti mulut menganga. Dengan dagu terangkat, ia menatap tajam gadis tujuh belas tahun yang balik menyeringai puas.

"Siapa takut?" Tanpa ragu, Sasuke meraih amplop yang jadi biang keladi masalah. Ia menerima tantangan. "Kuambil ini." Amplop berpindah dalam ransel sekolah Sasuke. "Tunggu aku tujuh tahun kemudian. Dan, lihat siapa yang akan mengalahkan siapa di sini."

* * *

.

Saat kemudian kembali bertemu, mata hijau Sakura menjadi kesan pertama yang melekat kuat dalam benak Sasuke.

Dan, Sakura terpaku melihat penampakan pemuda di hadapannya. Andaikan bukan karena ucapan pemuda itu─yang tidak sekasar dulu, tetapi nadanya tetap dingin menusuk, Sakura hampir tidak percaya ia jelmaan bocah bermulut rusak yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa.

Suaranya berat. Tidak cempreng seperti dulu. Rambutnya masih sekelam malam, hanya sedikit panjang, dan berantakan. Helaian poni menjuntai rapih di sisi wajah, membuatnya semakin tampan. Sakura terbuai oleh mata hitamnya, yang menatap dengan aura tajam yang sama.

Amplop dikembalikan dalam kondisi rapi, tidak berubah atau terlipat setitik-pun. Isinya, lembaran yen senilai sepuluh ribu keluaran tahun yang sama saat uang dimasukkan amplop, dulu. Tahulah Sakura, uangnya dikembalikan dalam keadaan utuh. Tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Ia heran. Sasuke kan bisa memakainya terlebih dahulu, lalu ditukar dengan nilai sama menggunakan uang dari masa kini? Ini hanya pertaruhan konyol, dan ia tidak ingat dulu pernah memberikan peraturan.

Tapi Sakura terlalu terkejut oleh fakta 'gila' ini. Alih-alih menyuarakan isi kepalnya, ia malah tertunduk malu. Ia mengakui kekalahannya. Pria itu kemudian bilang bahwa janji telah terpenuhi, maka gilirannya kini membalas tantangan Sakura.

Ok, Sakura akan meladeni keinginan bo─pemuda ini, berharap saja semoga bukan permintaan nyeleneh seperti ... kencan semalam? Tidak. mengapa Sakura berpikir ia pemuda tipe berandal yang seperti itu?

"Selama aku mampu. Apapun itu, aku terima tantanganmu."

Sakura berharap agar Sasuke menangkap keinginannya yang tersirat.

Namun, pemuda itu justru menyeringai, seolah menikmati kecemasan Sakura. Siapa mengira setelah tujuh tahun, Sakura masih secantik dulu? Bahkan lebih cantik lagi? Rambut merah jambu yang panjang berkilauan. Pipi cubby dengan polesan _make-up_ natural. Mata hijau yang jernih dan dalam. Bibir tipis dan rona muka yang selalu tampak segar. Pria mana yang tidak tertarik?

"Karena tantanganmu sungguh menyulitkan ..." Sasuke berdehem sebentar, sengaja menjeda untuk melihat roman muka Sakura yang berubah-ubah; antara cemas dan berharap, "aku ingin pembalasanku sebanding."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Ia mulai kesal dipermainkan. "Bisa tidak langsung ke inti?"

"Setelah ini, naik mobilku. Mulai sekarang, kau kekasihku."

"Ha...?!"

Sakura yakin wajahnya tampak buruk dengan mulut menganga seperti ikan koi.

"Apa perlu kuulangi?"

"Tidak. Tidak! Tidak perlu diulang. Aku paham." Ia gelisah. Bahwa tantangan pemuda ini diluar nalar, prasangkanya terbukti benar. "Tapi ini sangat konyol. Tidak masuk diakal! Bagaimana bisa kita baru bertemu─"

"Yang kaulakukan lebih konyol ..." dengan cepat, Sasuke memotong. Ia mendengus kasara, "ingat, ini bukan kali pertama. Setelah pulang dari pertemuan yang dulu, aku sudah memikirkan rencana hebat untuk membalasmu. Kukira, hukuman ini paling sepadan."

Mendengar itu, Sakura bungkam. Ia terenyak. Kiranya, inilah akhir riwayat hidup Sakura . Selamat tinggal masa lajang yang berbahagia!

"Kau belum punya kekasih, kan? Atau sudah? Kalau sudah kau harus─"

"Belum!" Sembari menggeleng lemah, Sakura menyela. "Aku benci kau, bangsat beruntung!"

Maka, sisa sore itu ditutup dengan drama kenistaan Sakura. Ia pasrah saja diseret memasuki mobil Sasuke. _Lamborghini?_ Astaga! Sekaya apa pemuda bau kencur yang dahulu pernah dikerjainya ini? Ia menyesal seperti orang kriminal, lebih menyedihkan bahwa waktu; mustahil bisa diputar ulang.

Saat pantatnya menduduki kursi empuk _lamborghini_ , Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak perlu meragukan kebenaran petuah lama; _senjata itu memangsa tuannya sendiri._ Sakura menulikan telinga dari ujaran kemenangan Sasuke─yang menyeringai puas─bahwa sisa sore hingga malam nanti akan jadi privasi istimewa milik berdua.


End file.
